


Because I see you

by Michi88



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Sexy Zone
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 08:58:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10896024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michi88/pseuds/Michi88
Summary: Kento's and Fuma's schools are merging and while Kento had always been quite popular, Fuma seems to be deadset on ruining Kento's life.





	Because I see you

I knew, that I wasn't perfect; that I had flaws too-more than I cared to admit really, but I liked people to believe, that I was indeed perfect.  
Truth to be told, I was more the kind of person, who tried to hide anything, that might seem imperfect or possibly troublesome from everybody else- even from my own family.  
I was on top of my class when it came to marks and would tell everyone that it all just came naturally to me, when in reality I studied every day until midnight, for contrary to what I said, I had difficulties memorizing things and understanding difficult connections- especially in natural sciences.  
Since I began senior high my peers also started comparing their bodies and physical abilities- throwing me into a fit of panic at the beginning for I was also one of the least athletic people to be found on earth. But with 15 I started to go on a run every morning for an hour before school and worked out late at night before nearly collapsing to be able to keep up with the others and not have them laugh about my naturally slim and probably slightly feminine build.  
I would be polite to everyone I met, even when I was actually pissed off and simply wanted to scream at someone. And I did occasionally flirt with some girls to keep them interested- even though I wasn't interested in any of them. But being well liked by the other sex also was important to be considered 'perfect' right?!

It was different back in elementary school. Back then I was shy and being mobbed quite a lot for my slightly awkward features- with big eyes and plumb lips and my naive personality. Of course it didn't help either, that I had been rather clumsy and kind of a crybaby.  
I didn't have more than one friend until the age of 12- and we actually kinda bonded over being both the victims of intense bullying.  
When I turned 13 though we moved from the countryside, where I grew up, to Tokyo and I decided to start anew and become someone else- even pretending in front of my mum, that I was the perfect son, who got the best marks, was always polite and charming and was super popular in school with a bunch of friends.  
My family- that's my mum and me; since my dad died, when I was still very young- didn't have much money but we were happy and always tried to make the very best out of every day.  
Well... at least I was trying to be happy, while pretending to be someone, I was not.  
I often wished, that my dad would still be there pointing me into the right direction, lending me a shoulder to lean on, an ear to listen and the security only a dad can provide.  
Because no matter, how hard mom tried to play both roles, and no matter how helpful and present my grandparents tried to be back in the countryside, I never felt quite whole.  
Their love is and has always been unconditional but I felt like a boy just needed a father- that I needed a strong man as a kind of role model and protector?  
But I got used to being alone with my mom- not even remembering my dads face since I was really just an infant when he passed.  
Today I was strong enough to stand on my own, without needing anyone to lean on- or at least that's what everyone believed, never knowing about my low self esteem and fear of rejection.

I liked to think, that I had a pretty good high school life-even if I could never be completely honest with the others. I had a lot of friends and was well liked by both, boys and girls- getting invited all the time for parties, karaoke or dinner and the sorts.  
My once awkward features turned out rather well and suited my grown up body- girls would often tell me, that I came across as the 'princely type' with my look and my charms, making me feel rather good about myself.  
Even the teachers liked me since I was often the only one, able to answer the more complex questions and was always well prepared.  
So apart from aIways hiding a part of me, I was really happy in school and with how things went.

But all of that drastically changed, when it was announced in 11th grade, that my school and another school would be fusing.

I had just turned 17 and had my future plans all set by planning to go on to university in only one year if everything was going to run as smoothly as it did so far.  
When our home room teacher informed us, that our school would be fusing with an all boys school, I was nervous at first- not liking any unpredictable events to occur and possibly disturbing my perfect little charade of the perfect boy.  
But the worst was yet to come, when we heard, that the school, we were merging with, was basically consisting of hooligans who got into fights with other schools all the time and even prided themselves with sending other students to the hospital.  
It was pretty much impossible for our student bodies to get along.  
But when the day of the merge actually came, I couldn't stop myself from being yet a little bit excited to see those boys, who were so unlike us in school ranking and attitude.  
They would definitely bring a new wind to our school, filled with energy and liveliness- different from the dull school life and daily academic competition we were used to...

It was decided, that 12 students would be added to every existing class- causing the school to be highly crowded until the renovations would be over at the end of the year.  
And so my friends and me were waiting for the new students to arrive at the gym on April 4th, where we would have a ceremony to welcome and sort the newbies into their prospective classes. 

As we kept on chatting about all the new kids, showing up one by one, I found myself thinking, that contrary to their reputation, they actually looked really friendly and nice even though 2 or 3 of them did show up with unbidden bruises- definitely the results of a fight.  
But maybe there wouldn't be such a big problem after all.  
One guy in particular managed to draw my attention as he seemed to be very popular amongst his peers; having a crowd form around him and happily chatting away- laughing openly and obviously enjoying himself poking fun at his friends.  
I wasn't quite sure, what it was about him, but I just couldn't take my eyes off him once I started to watch him- he seemed to have a mysterious gift of making people happy.  
Students, that seemed really nervous upon arriving here or simply discouraged or grumpy, kind of started to laugh beside him, seemingly forgetting about their worries upon seeing his childish behavior- even enjoying themselves.  
He wasn't even trying...  
He was just... It seemed to come natural to him, making people smile; and even though I had never thought of another guy as being anything but 'cool' or 'good looking', I had to admit, that this guy was handsome and really cute, when he broke out into one of those smiles- and judging from all the girls, fawning over him, I was not the only one to think so.  
He was maybe 4cm taller than myself- and I guess that he might have hidden a really nice body under all those clothes. His eyes were beautiful; surrounded by long and nicely curved eyelashes and his lips were full and plush. On the left side of his neck was a small birthmark, nearly hidden under his collar.  
So he basically looked like a freaking Idol. And even though I definitely wasn't gay, I could kind of understand why most of the girls looked at him with heart shaped eyes.  
After watching him for a couple of minutes, his eyes suddenly met mine- for a second I thought that I had seen something flicker in his eyes and he hold my gaze for a couple seconds- making me feel oddly warm inside, but then he looks confused or maybe disappointed and goes back to chatting with his peers.

The very next morning though had me waking up into a nightmare.

I was almost late and had to run the last meters to school, accidentally bumping into someone as I was just about to reach my classroom.  
"Watch were you're going faggot!!!" the person angrily hissed at me before pushing me away, making me stumble and feeling as though I had just been verbally slapped in the face.  
I had never really been insulted for as long as I attended this school and to top that off being called a "faggot"- where did that even come from?!?!  
I most definitely was not gay- never even thought about any guy in any way.  
Why would anyone presume that I would- but as soon as I met the guys eyes, every thought died in my head.  
Looking completely lost at the face that I had considered astonishing and truly beautiful just a day before, I felt like I had missed something- some scene, where something went horribly wrong...

As it turned out, he was sorted into my class and his name was 'Kikuchi Fuma'...

**Author's Note:**

> I am not mother tongue and would love a beta <3


End file.
